zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
This Special, Mutual Feeling
Another bright, quiet and cool night here at Sahara Square We´re on our apartment balcony looking at the stars there I feel the fresh air and warmth while lying on the divan Canoodling there with you Judy, my dearest bun bun Wearing a lovely nightgown purple as fresh grapes That reveals your shoulders and highlighting your curves While we hold paws and look at the sky so dark blue It makes me think about everything beautiful about you You figure is so athletic, but also so feminine In your purple eyes I always see the same sweet shine Nobody else has smoother and warmer fur or ears Even more gorgeous are your well-endowed features But especially on the inside, you are even more beautiful Compassionate, nice, loving and just overall wonderful For a bunny, you are more beautiful than any vixen Someone like you deserves to be treated like a queen If one would remind me of the differences we have I´d just quote my boss: “Didn´t forget. Just don´t care” I can´t thank you enough for your care and kindness to me When you came to my life, my heart found its home Supporting you all the time, from cop duty to career change How proud I´m to have the city´s best dancing girl as my wife Gazing at your eyes and cupping your chin As I touch you, I get an electrifying feel in my skin When you look at me like that, I just can´t resist You are one drop dead gorgeous rabbit ''Ever since I was a child, I always knew I was a bit idealistic ''But I didn´t expect a predator to turn me into a romantic ''Now, I can see why we became this way in my previous job ''For you Nick, totally make this bunny´s heart throb ''Fluffy, warm, dashing and totally enticing ''Just thinking about you back then made me blush and grin ''Your sly fox smile is so sweet and handsome ''And I love it when you wrap your tail around me ''Even better is being held in your strong arms ''Your handsomeness beats even Gazelle´s tigers ''Someone special like you is what my life needed ''Thanks to you, my days of prejudice had ended ''You opened my eyes and taught the meaning of friendship ''I´m reminiscing those moments as you pet my hip ''Even after I left cop duty and changed my career ''You still stayed there for me, my foxy lover ''You help and care about me whenever you can ''When we get romantic, you make me feel like a woman ''I was so happy when you became my fiancé '' Leaning closer to you as I look into your kind face ''I nuzzle you as your paw touches my bosom ''Your love is what has made me truly blossom ''I tug you closer to me, almost dropping your nightcap ''And kiss you with passion, my sweet chap ''I can feel that between us as my heart is beating ''This special, mutual feeling. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Stories from both Nick and Judy´s POV Category:Stories with more than one POV:s